


He's so lovely

by Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky/pseuds/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky
Summary: Just Scott being an idiot and Jimmy being completely enamoured





	He's so lovely

It had been a long fucking day at work for Jimmy Woo and that was an understatement, S.H.I.E.L.D had decided to make an appearance again which obviously meant throwing their inhuman out on to their front lines which equated to a lot of paperwork and headhunting for Jimmy. Oh and not to mention the wrath of his bosses when they were once again reminded that they still did not, in fact, have the so called 'inhuman crisis' under control.

 

Inhuman had begun to become an umbrella term for anyone, alien or otherwise, with any sort of abilities no matter how said abilities were attained. Which was frankly annoying for Jimmy as there were an abundance of not technically inhuman inhumans on the inhuman list and his main job was kind of just to organize that list. That and keep every single inhuman in the United States under constant surveillance and to make sure not even one of them stepped out of line, which was a lot for one guy and his incredibly small team.

 

Jimmy sighed and leaned his head against the steering wheel of his car. He was pulled up outside Scott's house, because of everything that had happened at work he hadn't seen Scott in about a week and he was not excited for the wave of questions he was about to get off his significant other. Questions he couldn't answer without breaking the law. One thing he was excited about though was seeing Scott's face, that face that always managed to bring a smile out in Jimmy even at the worst of times, that face that Jimmy adored waking up to and going to sleep beside, that face that was so unbearably cute. Jimmy couldn't help but smile even just thinking about it.

 

He opened his car door and stepped out, it was a chilly evening and the sun had already gone down. The house and Jimmy were illuminated by the soft glow of the street lights. Jimmy knocked on the door but there was no answer, he pushed the handle down and low and behold it was unlocked. "Scottie what have I told you about locking the door." Jimmy shouted in but his voice was drowned out by the obnoxiously loud music coming from the sitting room. Jimmy grinned, that was his Scott.

 

Jimmy took his shoes off and began to walk through the house. He stopped in the doorway of the sitting room and watched silently as Scott jumped up on to the couch beside Cassie and started to belt out Whitney Houston. Scott was holding a ladle and cassie was holding a wooden spoon they were singing in to them as if they were microphones and Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle, his boyfriend who was over forty years old was secretly still a child.

 

Scott turned around at the sound of Jimmy laughing but like the idiot he was he misplaced his footing and fell off the couch banging his head off the coffee table. "OW!" he shouted as cassie burst into a wave of uncontrollable giggles. Scott scrambled to his feet his hand on his head. "Jimmy! You're back."

 

Jimmy grinned, he had missed Scott's voice. "Apparently." Scott smiled, jimmy had missed Scott's smile. "and for a while, hopefully." Scott's smile grew even bigger and he clamored back onto the couch and then over it. He reached Jimmy and placed both his hand on his cheeks drawing him in for a kiss. Jimmy's hands went to Scott's hair and Cassie let out a soft noise of disgust from behind them. Jimmy could almost see Scott rolling his eyes but Scott was too preoccupied to even hear Cassie. Suddenly Jimmy felt something warm and wet in Scott's hair and they pulled apart. 

 

"Scott is your head bleeding?" Jimmy questioned. 

 

Scott's hand went to the back of his head, when be removed it his fingertips were covered in blood. "Oh look at that it is." 

 

Jimmy sighed, he really was in love with an idiot. "I'll go get the first-aid kit."

 

Cassie recahed over the back of the couch and took her dads hand guiding him around the couch and sitting him down beside her. Jimmy walked into the kitchen and started to look for the first aid kit. He looked under the sink in the pantry and in every cupboard but he couldn't find it. Cassie walked in and looked at Jimmy as if he was an absolute idiot. "Its in the bathroom." She told him. She walked around the kitchen island and envelooed Jimmy in a hug. "Im gald your back." She said. "Dad's been sad all week." 

 

"He didn't look too sad when I walked in." Jimmy stated grinning. She smiled up at him. 

 

"That's different." She realeaded him from her hold "Now go get the first aid kit." She commanded and Jimmy obliged. 

 

Jimmy returned to the sitting room and found Scott not so patiently waiting for him to return. "Took you lonh enough." Scott stated and Jimmy rolled his eyes sitting down beside the other man. 

 

Jimmy began to inspect the wound. The cut wasn't too deep and didn't look like it would need stiches. Jimmy took the disenfectant wipes out and began to clean it. Scott flinched and tried to move away but Jimmy just dragged him back. "It hurts." Scott complained. 

 

"Good its supposed to hurt."Jimmy told him and Cassie snickered. Scott sent her a playful glare and Jimmy finished cleaning up the wound. He threw the wipe onto the coffe table and began to check Scott's eyes. It didn't look as if he had a concussion but Jimmy had to be sure. "Reciet the alphabet" he commanded. 

 

"What?" Scott questioned. 

 

"Come on, I need to know if you have a concussion or not. Recite the alphabet." 

 

Scott sighed. "Fine." he mumbled and recited the alphabet not forgetting one letter.

 

"That good enough for me." Jimmy stated. 

 

"Good." 

 

"You should probably go shower." Jimmy told him. Scott started to say something but quickly decided he better not as his daugeter was still in the room.  He stood up mumbling something and walked out of the room. 

 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Cassie questioned. 

 

"Sure." Jimmy replied. 

 

That night Jimmy went to sleep beside that adorable face who instead of asking all the questions Jimmy had been dreading, drowned him in love. Jimmy knew the minute he woke up he would get those questions but he couldn't care less because he was walking up beisde Scott and that was all that mattered. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)  
> This is my first work to reach 100 kudos so thanks guys!


End file.
